


Ohana Back Together Again:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat and Mouse: Fresh Start: (Season 11: What Would’ve Happened) Series: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Home, Homecoming, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Gang gets back together after everything had happened, Was it successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is the end of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Quinn Liu/Lincoln Cole, Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat and Mouse: Fresh Start: (Season 11: What Would’ve Happened) Series: [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696189





	Ohana Back Together Again:

*Summary: The Gang gets back together after everything had happened, Was it successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author's Note: This is the end of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams,& Officer Adam Noshimuri returned home, & they were glad that they were back home in Hawaii. ESpecially, Steve, After having a hellish experience in the past year. "It is great to be home, Isn't it, Guys ?", The Hunky Brunette asked with a smile. The Blond was smiling too, as he answered him. "It sure is, I missed our life here", The Handsome Asian answered, as he agreed with his husbands, as they were making their way to **_Five-O HQ_**.

When they got into the bullpen of **_HQ_** , Steve pulled his prank, which the others didn’t think was very funny. But, They forgave the men for doing it. Then, The Hunky Brunette announces that they mi op as qhl are all going to dinner on him. Everyone was happy to hear that, & they closed up for the day, & everyone was looking forward to have some fun for a change. 

The Former Seal notices that everything was peaceful, Everyone was so happy. Captain Lou Grover just look like he was relaxed for awhile, & Sgt. Lincoln Colt & Sgt. Quinn shared a kiss, which everyone clapped, & cheered. Officers Junior Reigns & Tani Rey grew closer. They shared a kiss too, & everything was back to normal. The Big Man made a toast, & said this to the three men.

“I’m for one am glad that you guys are home from vacation”, The Former SWAT Commander said. The Blond smiled, & said, “Thanks, Brother, We are glad to be home too”, as he took a sip of his beer, & enjoyed the atmosphere around him. The Ex-Lifeguard says with the biggest smile, “Our ohana is back together once again”, The Young Seal added, “For sure”, & kissed his lady. Lincoln said, “I am glad that I am a part of it”, Adam smiles, & said to the former **_Army Sgt._** , “So are we”, Quinn added this to the conversation.

“Welcome Home, Guys”, The Beautiful **_Sgt._** said, & they all had a wonderful time, & it was great being a family too in the process. After they all left Tropics, The Five-O Commander said, “It’s really good to be home again”, The Ex-Yakuza Leader said, “It sure is”, The Shorter Man agrees with his husbands, The Blond said, “Let’s never leave again”, They shared a kiss, & made their way home.

The End.


End file.
